I Only Know I Love You
by D.F Glider
Summary: Being bullied on the first day back can lead you to make the biggest mistake of your life. Better summary in side. On Hiatus writers block hit me.
1. Chapter 1

**I Only Know I Love You**

**Summary:**

**Rachel feels like everything in her life is wrong she was scared of what people would think of her if they found out. Well it goes until three people you never expect start to know something is wrong with you. Rachel has been bullied ever since she started high school all she wanted was a few friends and people to talk to but when she realises that she got none that she almost makes the biggest mistake of her life.**

**Chapter 1**

It was the first day of school and everyone was kind of just trying to get of the high of the summer vacation they just had. As everyone else was trying to get back normal no one seemed to notice a small diva come in looking so broken and upset. She was not the same as she was at the start of the summer. Thanks to what actually happened she didn't seem to care about was going on around her she didn't care when she closed locker and got a slushy faecal. After the attack she just reopened her locker and got her slushy kit and went in to the girls changing room.

By the time glee came around nothing had gotten better in fact everything was a lot worse as soon as she walk in she was hit with nothing but insults from everyone except Brittany and Puck who could see she was broken and upset. Even Mr Schue could hear the insults but did nothing to stop them. Knowing no one was going to defend her she just walked in and took her seat.

"Alright now that everyone is here I would like to say welcome back and hope you all enjoyed your summer, now then-" he was cut off by a phone going of everyone looked at Rachel all realising it was her phone going off. She looked at her phone seeing she had a text.

She opened it and it said how long glee is because I need to leave at 5 o-clocks- Claire

I'll be here a another hour then I'll be coming home see you then- Rachel

After that she put her phone back in her bag everyone in the room looked at her annoyed. Brittany however was the only one who notices something was up and she began to worry about Rachel. Mr Schue was looking over at her annoyed that he got interrupted by her phone going off. Rachel knew what he was waiting for but she weren't going to apologize not after he didn't defend her.

As soon as Mr Schue realized she so was going to say anything he went right to what he was saying.

"Guys we need new members this so that we can get to national this year and win it all!" he said getting everyone's attention.

After everyone was focusing on him Finn raised his hand. "Mr Schue I know we need new members but I've been busy over the summer and I found great duets for me and Rachel to sing," Finn said with his usually dopey smile.

"Finn that's a great idea we'll check them over afterwards but right now we need to focus on getting new member Finn," Mr Schue said nodding towards Finn to sit down.

All though the lesson everyone was coming up with plans to get new members. Even though Brittany gave her ideas on getting new members with her group all she could think about what was up with Rachel. She knew she had to talk to Rachel but knew Santana would stop her. Just as the class was dismissed Brittany got a text from her mom asking to pick up her sister from soccer practice. After she shown the text to Santana she knew she got the chance she needed to speak to Rachel after taking her sister home.

I was 17:35 when Brittany found herself stood outside the Berry house hoping to find what had happened to Rachel over the summer. She walked up to front door getting more nerves with each step she took. After knocking on the door she waited for 10 minutes hoping to final get an answer but never did. After waiting for so long Brittany got too worried and decided to see if the door was unlocked. Brittany thought she was lucky when she found the door was unlocked she walked in and called out to Rachel but never got an answer. She decided to check everywhere; down stairs first she was surprised to several baby toys but just let it go and thought they Rachel looking for happy memories.

After searching everywhere down stairs she knew weren't going to find anything down stairs and decided to check upstairs as soon as she reached the top she saw the room with a gold star on it with Lily written in baby blue and pink, she opened the door and got the shock of her life when see found a crib and a lot of baby clothes and a seen picture of Rachel with a little girl. She walk out of the room then found Rachel's Dads' room the room was empty and looked like it wasn't used in months so she just closed to door and found Rachel's. Brittany opens the door not knowing what she was going to see.

Once the door was open Brittany got the shock of her life when she saw a baby lying in a carrier on the bed with a note. Brittany walked and picked up the baby girl and read the note that said.

Dear Whoever

By the time you read this I definitely will be dead but there's a slim chance Lily will be alive. She deserves a chance at life not to die. Whoever finds her please don't tell her that her mother left her to suffer tell her that her mother died but she deserved a chance to live a full life.

Thank You

Rachel Barber Berry.

After reading the note she had tears running down her face and couldn't find a way to make them stop after she managed to pull herself together she got up and headed towards the bathroom in Rachel's room with Lily in her arms. Once she opens the door she saw a very bloody Rachel on the floor Brittany drop to her knees and shock and started to shout her name.

"Rachel!" Brittany shouted but getting nothing

"RACHEL!" Brittany shouts louder and still getting nothing.

"RACHEL PLEASE AWAKE I LOVE YOU AND DOES LILY SHE NEEDS YOU" Brittany screams causing the girl to open her eyes.

"Brittany what are you doing here? Is Lily okay?" Rachel asked before passing out.

After Rachel passed out Brittany phoned for ambulance which shown up in next to no time cause if Rachel was unconscious there's was not much chance of her waking due to blood lose. After Brittany packed a bag off stuff she'd need for Rachel's daughter she got in her car and drove like mad to the hospital once parked she got Lily out she and went to go straight through but was told to stay in the waiting room which she did and sat in silence with Lily in her lap asleep.

Well waiting to see if Rachel was going to pull though she was debating with herself weather or call Santana and Quinn to let them know what was going on but decided against it. Brittany was lost in her thoughts that she hadn't notice the little girl in her arms wake up. After waking up Lily would never cry if someone was hold her, she reached up and touched the blondes face cause Brittany to jump. Brittany looked down with a smile on her face while the baby girl was giggling at the blonde who jumped in surprise.

**3 Hours later**

After replacing all the blood Rachel had lost they allowed Brittany and Lily to go and see her in her room. Brittany was holding a sleeping Lily after she fell asleep again after Brittany feed her and changed her diaper. After the nurse left Brittany got up with Lily and went to see Rachel once she reached the room she seen that Rachel was asleep so she just sat down in the chair next to her bed placed Lily next to her and took Rachel's hand.

Once she took Rachel's hand her phone started to ring. She took her phone out and seen it was Santana phoning her. She answered the without letting go off Rachel's hand.

"Hi San what's up?" Brittany asked looking at Rachel.

"I was just wondering where you were and why do you sound upset?" Santana asked sounding worried.

'Shit' Brittany thought how the fuck did she catch that? "I'm not upset just tried and my mom's gone out tonight so I'm babysitting," Brittany said trying to sound normal and tried.

"You want me and Q comes so we can hang out?" Santana asked

"No Abs is asleep don't her waking up, "Brittany said, "I'll see you at school tomorrow San, bye"

"Okay Britt I'll see you tomorrow," Santana sounding disappointed.

After that Brittany hung up and turns back to Rachel who was starting to stir. Brittany was starting to smile; know Rachel was alive made her happy. As Brittany was about to let go of her hand Rachel opened her eyes and moved her head on its side and as soon as her eyes were fully, open she smiled seeing her daughter lying next to her. She started sense a warm presents in her hand and looked up to see Brittany smiling at her.

"Hey Brittany where am I?" Rachel asked.

"I came over after school to see if you were okay you seemed a little out of it and seemed upset," Brittany said not letting go of Rachel's hand and tightening her grip.

"Brittany where am I? The last thing I remember is hearing you shouting," she asked sounding like she was begging.

"You're in hospital I found you in your bathroom covered in blood and call an ambulance for you after you woke and passed out," Brittany said trying to hold back the tears.

"Why didn't just leave me? I told everyone in the note I left that I would be dead and only Lily deserved to live," Rachel said and tear start rolling down her face while she sits up to look at her daughter.

"Why were you crying when you said that? Cause if you wanted to die you wouldn't have started to cry," Brittany asked trying harder to hold back the tears.

"I guess because I lose the person I'm in love with the most and my daughter, I don't think she'd be happy if I died," Rachel said more tears rolling down her face.

"I guess the person you're in love with would also be upset as well cause if they knew," Brittany said feeling her heart breaking.

"I doubt it Brittany she already has someone who loves and protects her she won't even look at me cause she also has a reputation to keep," Rachel said releasing her hand from Brittany's so she could pick up Lily.

"So you're probably talking about Quinn or Santana cause they need there rep so they can stay on top," Brittany said feeling heart break even more and finally letting the tears fall think because was her best friend and sister.

"Why are you crying you got Santana but no I'm it's not them," Rachel said with jealously flash in her eyes.

"Rachel for the record I can't be with Santana that way she my twin sister she just wants me safe that why we're together all the time and we've been hold pinkies since we were 3 it's who we are," Brittany said seeing Rachel's jaw drop in complete shock.

Rachel finally got over the shock "How's that possible you don't even live with each other and she's a completely Spanish and you're American" Rachel stated still completely shocked.

"Rach we're half of each and the reason she doesn't live with me because when Dad left me and mom he took Santana" Brittany said "I never saw her for 8 year and when dad showed out of nowhere me and mom knew who he was straight away' we let him say what he had to say and that's why San haven't been apart since".

"Wow," Rachel said "that's a lot take in Brittany'" Rachel paused for a Short moment then spoke again "Brittany I want you to listen to me because what I'm tell you is hard for me say'" she paused again and took in a few deep breathes, "I'm in love with you Brittany and I want to be with you will be my girlfriend".

Brittany just smiled and instead of saying yes she just crashed her lips to Rachel's and kissed her passionately before pulling away, "yes I'll be your girlfriend," she said and kissing Rachel again.

"WHAT" a scream came from the door way causing them both look towards the door.

**Hey this was my first fanfiction so I would like to know what you guys think. I also would like to thanks Natxtk for all the advice given to me.**

**Please review guys cause I can Finally start with updating.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N Right guys thanks for the reviews and advice I know the grammar is bad it cause I'm dyslexic and that's the problem with the spelling. I'm going to keep writing plus I'm also going to try and get a beta but sorry until I get one.**

"WHAT" a scream came from the door way causing Rachel and Brittany to look towards the door.

Both girls were surprised to see Finn standing in the doorway with Kurt there. Kurt was kind of surprised well Finn was full of anger and he wasn't ready to listen and caused Lily stir and she jolted awake, letting out a cry in protest of being woken. As soon Rachel heard her baby girl crying she was angrier than Finn and passed Lily over to Brittany so she could snap at him.

"Fuck off Finn remember you broke up with me over the summer you have no right to come in here and try and stop me from being with the one person I love" Rachel yelled her shout filled with hatred.

"What you loved me first you not a fucking dyke that slut has fucking converted you" Finn shouted not even notice the crying baby.

Brittany noticed that Lily was getting more upset and scared so she hit the call button. While she waited for a nurse none of them notice Kurt enter the room, he sat down next to Rachel's bed. Just as he sat down the nurse entered the room.

"What the problem in here?" she asked.

"Can you please make him leave because he's causing my daughter to become upset and scared" Rachel said pointing at Finn who now was shocked; at the fact Rachel had a daughter.

"Okay young man you need to leave please," the nurse says pointing him towards the door.

Finn reluctantly left but before leaving stopped in the doorway turned around to Rachel, "This isn't over I'll get you back."

After Finn left Kurt finally got over his shock cleared his throat to speak. "Rachel how you have a daughter you weren't pregnant in school" he asked as the nurse left the room.

"Yes I was Kurt remember after sectionals I had to left its cause I was 4 months pregnant and my dad's didn't want me bullied or hurt so they home schooled me until she was born and a few months after," Rachel said smiling at her daughter in Brittany's arms.

"How old she cause she looks about three months," Kurt asked

"She 5 months Kurt and the reason she's small is cause it runs in the family," Rachel said, "Kurt not to be rude can you please leave and not tell anyone about this? I need to talk alone with Brittany".

With that Kurt nodded got up and left, Rachel turned back to Brittany with a smile on her face. "How much longer do you think I'll be here? I want to get home" Rachel asked.

The nurse walked in as Rachel finished asking Brittany and the overheard her "You be able to leave once one of your fathers sign the papers," the nurse informed.

Rachel flinched at the mention of her Dads. "My dads are on a business trip at the moment would it be okay if I call someone else to come and sign them like my aunt or grandparents."

"Yeah," the nurse said "that should be fine."

Once the nurse left to get the paper Rachel phoned her aunt and explained the situation and she came to sort everything out. After she hung up she turned to Brittany. "You're staying at my place tonight aren't you?" Rachel asked with a smile.

"Yeah," Brittany said smiling and pulling Rachel in for another kiss.

Five minutes later, after Rachel had finished changing her aunt arrived to sign the paper. As soon as she saw Rachel she pulled her in to hug because she looked a little pale. She was worried about Rachel. Brittany was shocked to Sarah Puckerman was Rachel's aunt.

"Rachel I'll send Puck over to check on you to make sure you're okay," her Aunt Sarah said getting a worried look from Rachel.

"You can't he still thinks Lily was given up remember I told him that I couldn't look after her, "Rachel reminded her.

"Okay I'll phone you tonight at 10:30 before you go bed, is that okay?" she asked looking at Rachel who nodded in agreement.

"Okay lets sigh the papers then you can go," She said lead the three girl out of the room.

**Rachel's House**

After Brittany and Rachel arrived back at her house Rachel quickly feed Lily and changed and put her in her cot. Well Rachel was sorting out Lily she ordered a pizza for the both of them. One, cause she didn't want Rachel to cook and two, because it was really late. Well waiting for Rachel her phone rang she looked at the caller's I.D, it was Santana.

"Hey San what's up? You know how late it is," Brittany asked

"Where are you we were meant to hang out tonight but you never showed?" Santana asked sounding annoyed at Brittany.

"Sorry San I forgot and don't think will be able to hang-out anytime soon either and I won't be at school tomorrow' I'll call you," Brittany said trying to get Santana to not ask any questions that she wouldn't know the answer to.

"Okay Brittany I'll just Coach you're feeling sick so she'll be fine with that. Bye" Santana said.

"Bye," Brittany said hanging up and putting her phone on the table.

After few minutes Rachel walked in and dropped to her knees and started to cry she was happy Lily was okay, she was happy she the girl of her dreams and the reason she was crying because she knew she almost made the biggest mistake of her life. As soon as Brittany saw her fall to the floor she got up and moved to pulling her into hug.

"Why are you crying?" Brittany asked starting to feel upset.

"I almost everything, I most lost you, Lily, Puck and glee all because they are jealous" Rachel said still crying, "Just because they want my life to be a living hell because they know I'm going somewhere".

"I know you're going to go far and I'm going with you I promise you I love you and always want to be with you," Brittany said managing to change from the tears off sadness to tear off happiness.

"How did I not know?"

"It's because Santana kept me from you and she would want to lose me," Brittany said happier than ever that the girl she was in love with also was in love with her.

Before either one could say anything else they heard the doorbell ring "I think that's the pizza," Brittany said getting up and getting the pizza.

Brittany bought the pizza in and while Rachel went to get napkins and some paper plates she had in. She brought them into the living room sat with Brittany on the couch before they started eating.

"Do you want to watch a movie Brit we have Disney and musicals witch do you want to watch?" Rachel asked.

"I'll get The Lion King and Aladdin there my favourites" Brittany said jump up excitedly.

Once she came back in the living room and put The Lion King on they sat there watching and eating just laughing and talking. Once The Lion King finished the put Aladdin and they sat watching the movie. Brittany couldn't explain it but she turned off the movie then turned to Rachel. Rachel turned to her as well they were sitting there in very comfortable and loving silence they both leaned in to a very passionate kiss without thinking about it. After the kiss Rachel got up and pulled Brittany to her feet and led her to bedroom.

Once in the room neither one of them could break eye contact they we're looking in to eyes of the other and could only see love for each other. They both leaned in and kissed passionately. When they broke the still looking in each other's eyes they start to remove each other's clothes and lay down slowly gently on bed, still kissing passionate. They were laying together in each other's arms after having the best it was the only way they could put it, they were smiling at each and drifting of in a peaceful sleep.

**The Next Morning**

Rachel eyes began open slow and the only thing she saw with her eyes when they were open ocean blue eyes filled with nothing but love for her. Rachel's eyes filled with the love she felt for the blonde cheerleader.

They were both brought out of their thoughts when they heard a cry coming from the room next to hers. "We have to get up Brittany we need to get Lily ready and we have to get ready for school," Rachel said.

"No we don't," Brittany said smiling, "Your aunt told me to keep you home today and I'm staying with and its 11:15 as well." Brittany did actually get up around 07:45 because she heard crying she put on one of Rachel's nighties she changed Lily, feed her a bottle after winding her Lily fell straight back to sleep so Brittany but her back in her cot.

"Okay then let's just get up and get dressed so can see to Lily," Rachel said.

They both got dressed in some of Rachel pyjamas before they went get Lily from her room. As soon as they both entered the room the baby girl stopped crying straight as she saw her mom with so much love in her eyes. The love in her eyes was so real from both her and a different type of love for Brittany but just as strong as it was for Lily. Rachel realised as soon as the little girl was in her arms that she had everything she wanted the love of her life and the child that she always had in her life.

**At School in Glee Club**

As usual Mr Schue was running late for glee but that's when you're a Spanish teacher and not very good at Spanish. He came in to room followed by Santana, Quinn and Finn. Once Mr Schue put his stuff down he looked around was surprised to see that Rachel wasn't sitting in her usual seat. He looked and realized he couldn't see Brittany either.

"Hi guys first off has anyone seen Rachel and Brittany," he asked.

Everyone looked around and they finally realized that the diva and blonde dancer weren't there. "Mr Schue Brittany's out sick today but as for the dwarf I don't know," Santana said as she looked at everyone who was wondering where she was.

"I saw her yesterday when we were at the hospital for my dad's check-up she looked like she'd been hurt pretty bad" Kurt said everyone looking at him.

Finn was about to speak but was cut off by Puck. "Was she attacked" Puck asked sounded worried his cousin was in hospital.

Kurt didn't know what to say so he shrugged his shoulders in response to say he didn't know. That just made Puck even more worried. Kurt felt everyone was still looking at him and it sent chills down his spine.

He felt lucky when Mr Schue everyone's attention back. "Right yesterday I told you to come up with ideas to get new members so as anyone got any" he asked looking around.

Everyone looked at each other nervously until Quinn's hand shot up. "Mr Schue I know this maybe a long shot but how about we do a few numbers around the school each day that way the whole school will see least one and then we might just get a few new members," she said smiling and getting a nod from everyone.

"That's a great idea Quinn and if everyone agrees then I think we should start selecting songs for your performances around the school," he said.

Puck wasn't too worried about getting new member's his mind was thinking about Rachel so he decided to and visit Rachel after school which came quicker than expected. Only problem was when he was walking out of school he was stopped by Finn. It annoyed Puck that Finn got in his way but knew Finn was going to ask him something.

"What do you want dude? I have to get home," Puck said sounding annoyed.

"I need your help to get Rachel back'" he said looking upset.

"Why?" Puck asked getting ready to leave.

"She's with Brittany and we both know she's not gay that's why I got to get her back," Finn answered sounding jealous.

Puck smirked and wanted burst into laughter but managed to contain it. "Sound to like your jealous dude so my answer is no, ". Puck said stepping past him and headed for his truck, got in and began the drive to Rachel's house.

**At Rachel's House**

Puck was shocked when he pulled up outside off Rachel's first why was all the blinds on her window closed down stairs which was weird since her dads always made sure they were open even they left for a few days she would always open them. He got out of the truck and walked to front door his shock turned to worry as he saw what looked like dry blood on the floor off the porch. He knocked on the door and waited he was a little Surprised to find that it was Brittany who answered the door.

"Hi Britt is Rachel in I need to speak to her," Puck asked hiding his shock that she was there.

"Yeah she's in but she's busy at the moment she won't be able to talk," she in her usually cheerful voice.

It annoyed Puck that someone who didn't like Rachel who helped Quinn and Santana bully her, was stopping him from seeing his cousin. He didn't know what to do until he heard a cry come from the living room and pushed his way inside and moved to the living room. He was shocked when he saw Rachel picking up a baby girl from a carrier.

**Hi guys remember to review. **

**I also would like to thank my beta Natxtk for all the help given.**


End file.
